crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Souls
Souls are a spiritual and/or immaterial element that exists within all living beings and is a manifestation of said beings personality, psyche and abilities. Normally a soul has no physical form and upon death the phycial body stays in its location, however, the soul moves on and more often than not, regenerates its body in Hell. Souls only take a physical form if they are killed by either Demon Weapons or a being capable of manipulating souls, such as demons. Souls naturally generate a type of unique energy that, normally, has no affect of the being it is within. However, through manipulation this energy can be harnessed and used for greater things, be it for an act known as Soul Resonance, an energy source or a catalyst for magical spells. Types of Souls Normal Souls - Normal souls are the most common type of soul, owned by everyday people. Compared to other type of souls, they are worth the least, but are still very valuable. Though considered the weakest type of soul they have capability of becoming stronger, even turning into other types of souls if that person grows in power. Strong Souls - Strong souls are simply souls that belong to powerful people. They are generally worth much more than normal souls (typically worth 99 normal souls). Strong_Soul.png|The physical representation of a strong soul. Witch Souls - Despite the name, witch souls are not exclusive to witches and are actually possessed by any being that is highly skilled in the magical arts. They are the strongest type of soul that can be possessed by a human and thus, are extremely valuable to those who rely on others souls for power. Witch's_Soul.png|The physical representation of a witches soul. Demon Souls - Demon souls are souls that have been corrupted by the influence of The God of Darkness. This processes made the being stronger, but also twisted its body and soul into a monster like form. Dragon Souls - Dragon souls are extremely powerful and are the source of their abilities.An Ancient Dragons is so strong that, after death, the soul can full regenerate its body, effectively making it immortal. Deity Souls - The strongest known type of soul, deity souls are possessed by gods or god like beings. The energy that is generated by a god soul extends outside of the body, and is capable of being tapped into, this processes is the backbone of Magic. Beings that posses deity souls are typically unable to die, if their body is destroyed their soul can regenerate a body almost instantly, unlike dragon souls that take multiple year to do so. Soul Wavelength The Soul Wavelength, also known simply as the wavelength, is the "sound" of one's soul. It is the part of the soul which is invisible to the naked eye, though it can be sensed. Being the rhythm of the soul itself, the soul wavelength carries some of the characteristics of its owner. Soul wavelengths are important to Demon Weapons and those who wield them as it is the force that allows them to pair up. Alone, a persons soul wavelength is very faint, however, when paired with a Demon Weapon both souls are amplified giving them power and the ability to achieve a Soul Resonance. However, there's a chance in which two people may be incompatible with one another, with demon weapons this means the incompatible person will be unable to pick them up in weapon form or in some cases burn at the touch. The effects of what is known as a rejection. Various factors can influence a rejection, such as two personalities clashing with hostility. Those with similar personalities, ironically, cannot create the most powerful of soul resonance and are less compatible. Certain people and beings are able to use their wavelengths offensively, giving birth to various techniques. One such technique is Soul Menace, an attack which allows the user to strike their opponent by channelling their own soul wavelength without the usage of a weapon. This results in an electrical-like attack with powerful concussive force. Soul Resonance Soul Resonance is performed when a meister's soul wavelength is sent into their weapon, which then amplifies it and sends it back to the meister. This process is done repeatedly. In turn, performing this generates a strong Wavelength which can enable a powerful technique to be performed. It is a known fact that it is usually extremely difficult for an individual meister to match up with more then one weapon's soul wavelength, requiring talented meister for such a capability. Category:Terms